


Too Slow

by TheWildOmega



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 07:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11122695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildOmega/pseuds/TheWildOmega
Summary: I'd like a story about how the reader is a master thief and always seems to get the goods right before Yondu shows up. She leaves him little messages that get him furious with her but wanting her badly. Eventually they get trapped together trying to steal something (blaming each other) and the possessive side of him comes out when she talks about a man who has captured her interest. Man can turn out to be Yondu...but he doesn't have to know that until after the smut haha





	Too Slow

Getting to the tomb Yondu and his men moved in but saw all the artifacts gone. "The hell is this?" He asked as he looked around the empty tomb. This was supposed to be his biggest heist in a while, enough to pay off his tab at the Iron Lotus. Turning to Taserface he pointed his finger at his face and backed the man up into the corner, "Yous said it was here.,, But Is don't see a damn thing!" He yelled, his face heating up with anger. 

"Ah Cap..." Kraglin said making Yondu turn and look at his first mate. "Got something ere' with yer name on it."

Furrowing his brows Yondu made his way over to the man. Looking down he saw a piece of paper laying on one of the pillars. It was folded and had his name on the top. Sharing a glance with Kraglin he snatched up the paper and read it.

_Yondu Udonta, Heard a lot about you. Can't say I'm impressed. Better luck next time handsome. Kisses, y/f/i._

The Centaurian felt his face heat up at the sentence but quickly shoved the paper in his pocket and began walking out of the tomb. 

.......................

A week later The Ravager clan shot their way into a volt on a transport ship. Getting to the volt Yondu rubbed his hands together and opened the doors to see it empty of the rare gem he had been told was on it. His chest puffed up and down as his breathing picked up. Seeing another piece of paper on the table he walked over and lifted it up. 

  _Do you know what'd look good on you? Me...but unfortunately I got a rare gem to sell. xoxo y/f/i_  
  
Yondu raked his hand over his face as he let out a deep breath. Pushing the paper into his pocket he waved his hand making the men follow him without a word.

......................

Sitting at his desk in his quarters Yondu took a large swig of his drink. Scanning the letters he looked for any fingerprints or clues to tell who this stranger was. Ten notes in total she had now left him at each and every job he had went on. Somehow she was always quicker than he was. It both Infuriated him and made him smile. Reading the last note he chuckled. 

_You know Yondu you are actually beginning to disappoint me.... and to think I thought we were hitting it off. y/f/i._

She was clever to say the least and her wittiness matched his own, which was saying something. Letting out a sigh he leaned back in his chair and sipped at his drink. Hearing a knock at the door he pushed the notes into his drawer and told the person to enter. Looking up he saw Kraglin standing there. 

"Sir there is a word on star fragment that just gt obtained by the Kree. It's on their next ship out, only three jumps from here." Kraglin said with a rise of his brows.

Grinning Yondu nodded, "Get us there and I'll go in myself." he said and Kraglin looked skeptical but nodded and walked away. Maybe if he was lucky he would beat her there.

.................

The plan had not gone as he had thought it would. The Kree had been on high alert and had caught him as soon as he landed on the ship. He growled as they captured him and dragged him off to the holding bay. Stopping at the door he managed to activate the calling beacon, telling Kraglin to come get him. With a shove from the Kree guard he was thrown into the dark room. Looking over his shoulder as the door slammed shut he let out a growl and tried to calm his racing mind. When a small voice sounded in the cell with him he snapped his eyes open to see a small figure in the corner of the room.

"So we finally meet face to face. I have to say you are not quite as tall as the rumors say." You chimed in a soft voice. Looking over the Captain you saw he wore dark red leather pants and a long matching jacket. His duster was black and it looked like he had on a white undershirt. His skin was a beautiful blue making his ruby red eyes stand out. 

Yondu was in shock as he stared at the smaller woman in the corner. Her hair was long and h/c. She wore a pair of tight black pants with black boots that laced up to her mid calf. Her shirt was nothing more than a plain white tank top that was somewhat see through, showing the outline of her black undergarments. He couldn't deny the fact that he was turned on by her, she was quite beautiful in a rough sort of way. "So's yer' the reason they so high alert, got caught did ya." he mocked as he took a few steps closer to her. 

Cutting your eyes at the male you tilted your head up, "Well if it wasn't for your loud ship I wouldn't have got caught. Any idiot would know not to fly so close to the ship you are trying to sneak up on."

Yondu felt his lip twitch in anger and let out a low breath, "Or maybe yer not as good as ya think ya are." he snarled, his eyes scanning up her body.

Smirking you raised one brow and crossed your hands over your chest. Getting up to him you looked up into his red eyes. "Good enough to best you." She said with a click of her tongue. When he said nothing she turned, "No matter this heist, I have other interests. There is a certain man I have been trying to get the attention of for some time and I think this is working out for me in the long run."

Hearing her mention another man Yondu became tense. Three months he had been tracking her and he had found himself falling for her. So when she talked about another man he couldn't help the twig of jealousy that picked at his stomach. "A man?" he asked.

"Yes, quite charming he is. Strong, intelligent. Really knows how to keep a girl wanting more, if you know what I mean." you said with a wink of your eye. 

Yondu tightened his fists as she went on about this man. When she winked at him he couldn't hold back any longer. Grabbing hold of her hair and hip he slammed her against the metal wall, pushing his lips to hers. Keeping a firm grip on her he tightened his hand in her hair making her gasp out. Taking the opportunity to shove his tongue into her mouth he explored her mouth. She tasted so good to him, sweet and clean. Working her mouth he moved his hands to her shirt and ripped it down the middle. When he felt her trying to break away from his lips he bit down on her bottom lip making her cry out. Feeling her move her hands to his jacket she pulled on it and gave a whine. Chuckling into her mouth he threw the jacket to the floor followed by his duster and shirt. When the two had nothing on but their pants and boots he grabbed hold of her ass and lifted her up. Without breaking from her mouth he laid her down on the pile of clothes. 

Hovering above her he kissed down to her neck and sucked marks into her skin, leaving proof she was his. Getting to her breasts he sucked one of her nipples into his mouth while his fingers pulled her pants down her legs. Feeling her hands rub over his head and fin he let out a growl and bit down on her skin. 

Moaning out as he sucked at your nipples you moved your hands to his head and held onto him. Running one of your hands over his fin you saw as it glowed red making a noise between a growl and a moan leave his throat. Feeling his hands fumbling with his own pants you could feel the wetness dripping down your legs. 

When he finally got his member out of his pants he looked up to see her pupils blown and looking at him in want. Covering her mouth with his own he shoved himself into her sex. He felt as her back arched up off the floor and gripped her hip with one hand to hold her still under him. Holding her hands above her head with the other he made quick hard thrusts into her. Yondu showed no mercy as he fucked her as hard as he could. He swallowed down her cries of pleasure, not wanting to bring the Kree guards to them. When she pulled at her hands he let go of them and felt as she grabbed his back and shoulders. Leaning up some he pushed into her , hitting all new angles. Her legs wrapped around his waist and her nails clawed down his back. Letting out a loud groan when her nails cut into his skin he felt her fluttering around him. Biting down on her neck and shoulder he gave a smirk, "ya gonna cum fur me girl. Now." he said in a deep voice. When her pussy squeezed his cock he had to cover her mouth with his hand as she screamed for him. Burying his face into the nook of her neck he grunted as he filled her with his seed. 

They stayed their for a time catching their breaths and calming down from their highs. Hearing his crew making a ruckus down the hall he let out a deep breath. Lifting his head Yondu looked down at her hooded eyes "Time fur me ta go Darlin'. Guess I best let ya get back ta yer man." he said through clenched teeth.

Tilting your head to the side you smiled at him, "But my man's already here." 

Hearing her words Yondu couldn't stop the large smirk that formed over his face. Standing he tucked his member back in his pants and threw his shirt over his shoulder. Looking down at her he wrapped her in his jacket and hosted her up into his arms. "Hope ya know what yer gettin' yerself inta baby." he said.

"I think I can handle it." you said with a smile and saw him chuckle before the doors were blasted open.

 

 


End file.
